Nadia did 36 more squats than Jessica in the morning. Jessica did 53 squats. How many squats did Nadia do?
Explanation: Jessica did 53 squats, and Nadia did 36 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $53 + 36$ squats. She did $53 + 36 = 89$ squats.